


Missy Miserable’s Books for the Mischievous

by kkeet



Series: Kkeet’s Kinktober 2019 Collection [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Gags, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omega Draco Malfoy, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 22:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkeet/pseuds/kkeet
Summary: Harry finds a book of spells in professors McGonagall (the old lady) and they're all sex-related and after the shock of McGonagall's sexy times, he thinks to use ‘em on his boyfriend while they’re on vacation from Hogwarts (8th-year AU).A rework of a prompt I wrote way to long ago. I hope everyone enjoys! Drarry has somehow advanced my grasp on life, so I plan to be writing it for the rest of Kinktober haha!





	Missy Miserable’s Books for the Mischievous

**Author's Note:**

> I am totally off schedule due to a strangely terrifying first experience with everyone favorite recreational medicine. Yeah, I am not the right one for that kinda stuff. Took me out the game for three days. Any who, I think to stay of task and get back to business i'm going to combine the days I missed and start fresh Friday. Thanks for listening to my TedTalk.

Harry had never enjoyed a scene so much.

It was winter vacation and the two loverboys, both dreading the idea of returning home, found themselves shacked up in a cabin back in the muggle world. Harry had thought that he’d show Draco where he grew up before he ended his ties with it and moved everything to the wizarding world. 

“You really lived here?” 

“Yes?” Harry replied, laughing at how purely surprised Draco was as he fixed tea and poured it into two cups. Though, he had to remember that Draco did grow up the proud son of a rich family of purebloods. “Well, not exactly. You know what a cabin is, right? Careful.”

“I’ve heard of it before, yes,” Draco returned, shifting in the couch to meet his boyfriend and grab the teacup from his hands.

Harry sighed, smiling with that poor thing look he always gave Draco when Draco said something awfully too rich. Harry drank from his cup, gazing out of the main room’s window into the frozen tundra that was north london in the wintertime. Sitting there, he thought about the memories he’d cherish. He thought about the ever-growing bliss he felt staring into Draco’s faint silver eyes. Draco’s moans. His greedy pleadings for more. 

He thought about last night.

⁕⁕

Draco was hogtied, floating weightlessly over cool leather sheets. The ropes stung a tad, tightening each time Draco moved even the slightest without Harry telling him. Draco’s eyes teared up. Sure it hurt, but he knew if he wanted to get even an inch of harry’s cock, he had to do what Daddy said. A green gag stuffed his mouth full while his other end was being prepped for Harry’s cock. Harry’d gone through an assortment of toys, each more fulfilling than the rest. Though, that was sort of the point thanks to Professor Mccgonogall.

Helping her with some resorting spells after the destruction of Hogwarts, he found a couple of books and a small penny bag that he just knew she wouldn’t miss. Frankly, he wasn’t even sure she remembered she had them at all. Each book was somehow related to sex. Harry knew that before even reading them. Missy Miserable’s Books for the Mischievous. He’d seen the set in Mr. and Mrs. Weasly’s room while bunking with Ron summers ago. She referred to them collectively as her sexy bible. “Every girl” had them. 

The thought of Ron’s parents having sex aside, the same small penny bag was full of almost every toy known to man, or in this case, every sexually active woman cerca the nineteen-nineties. All that to say, the boys had a lot of room to work with. 

Harry started slow. 

“Accio clamps,” Harry whispered into Draco’s ear. The clamps approached him headfast and stopped promptly over his held out palm, falling softly. As Harry clipped them on, he was rewarded with Draco’s quiet moans. Those soft eyes meet his own.

“Feel good, princess?” Draco nodded eagerly. The clamps nipped his sensitive skin, pinching his nipples and making them tender and sore. 

“...Ballgag.” A forest green ballgag made way. 

Eventually, he came across a bundle of cherry red rope. Harry surely didn't know what he was doing with it. The closest he had gotten to rope-tying was that summer during primary when he secretly became a boy scout against his uncle and aunt's wishes. The books helped him though. Chapter nine, how to tie a not. Luckily, it was yet another spell variation with some flicks of his wand. Draco was tied up in no time, his hands and feet knotted behind his back, and that’s when the real magic began.

“You’ll be a good for me. Won't you, princess?” Harry’s face was painted with a devilish grin, knowing his questions were just rhetoric what with Draco gagged and silent. He brushed his hand down Draco’s thigh, getting a small bleat in return. Harry didn’t have to be an oracle to know that Draco wanted him in his hole. Harry, however, was fond of making him wait.

Harry spun Draco around with the twirl of his wand and removed the gag. “Awe, you want me to fuck you. Don’t ya, Malfoy?” 

“Merlin, Harry. Daddy. Please.” Draco pleaded to no avail. “Please.”

Harry decided to play with him some more. “Accio—” 

“Harry!”

Harry grinned. “Someone want’s it.” 

He didn’t just want it.. He needed it. The only consistent and conscious thought within Draco's mind was Harry. His length, His girth, the way his cock bent to the right. Every possible attribute filled Draco’s mind without hesitation. He wanted it in his mouth, in his needy hole, in him. Harry knew all that the boy wanted but he also knew that the longer he teased Draco, the hungrier Draco would be. And he wasn’t wrong. Draco’s slick oozed out of him like molten lava onto their bedsheets. Initially embarrassed, Draco embraced it. He was hard himself, thinking about Harry’s own throbbing erection. The cycle was unbreakable. 

“Accio, Densid.” An oblong, tree-like object rushed to his hand.

“Harry!”

Harry chuckled, “Fine, fine. I wouldn’t even know how to use this thing. Depulso.” Everything began to disappear into the bag. The rope undid itself and snaked its way through the air; Draco still hovered above the bed. Harry let him down and grappled his hips, pulling Draco closer to him and leaning in for a kiss. Draco crained his neck back desperately. His heart beat faster and faster as Harry’s face came up to his own. Their lips met innocently yet all that followed was anything but innocent. Harry’s tongue slipped into the mix, coated by both his and Draco’s spit. Each break from the kiss featured Draco’s mindless nursing on Harry’s long fleshy tongue as if it ha been something else.

“Fuck, Potter!” Draco exclaimed, beside himself in rapture. He broke the kiss, left almost breathless. 

Harry pulled his little princess closer to him instinctually. He hushed Draco and pressed into the Slytherin’s hips into the bed, standing up before turning him over. The scent of Draco’s slick began to strengthen. “Fuck.” It was almost impossible to hide it now. Even without being in heat, Draco’s scent could drive Harry exceptionally mad. Which it did. Harry’s alpha mode sent him into overdrive, erasing any idea of teasing from his head. Every conscious and human thought fled his mind; only the primal urge to ravage Draco remained. His knot began to tighten, the growing and pulsing feeling matching that of the rest of his cock.  
He tried to pace himself, slipping fingers into Draco’s prim hole, but the satisfaction wasn’t enough. It lacked the beat of his knot against Draco’s prostate. He needed that feeling. Draco longed for it too, riding back on Harry’s fingers to fill Draco’s sloppy boy cunt. 

Harry slipped out his fingers, licking the sweet slick off of each finger individually. Draco’s hole burped out all three of his fingers, spilling out more and more slick. The bed was drenched in it. Harry was in heaven. 

He replaced his fingers with his cock, inch by inch. At least that was what should f happened. Instead, after reaching the sea of ooze, Harry could do nothing but dive right in. He was swimming free. In and out, he pounded him animately, fucking every sound out him possible. Draco’s hole clamped around every rushed reentry. The sorcerer could feel Harry fuck him deeper and deeper until he made it all the way to nine and three-quarters. Draco was full. He could feel Harry’s knot thrust inside him again and again, each time different, better. 

Draco couldn’t control himself, animalistic whimpers took over whatever speech he had left. The closer they got to climax, the more animalistic they became. Harry bent over Malfoy, panting heavily into Draco’s ear. A handful of fucks escaped his mouth as he slowed his stroke, rowing his cock in and out of Draco’s loose hole. It felt amazing. Mindlessly, he bit into Draco’s neck marking him and raising up to pick up the momentum again. 

Harry’s own moans were too loud to contain.

“Fuck, Princess.” His eyes rolled to the back of his head. “Fuck~” He crescendoed at the top of his lungs, coming inside of Draco’s wet, messy cunt. After filling up Draco’s hole, he felt he should savor the mess for some time later.

“Accio Buttplug.” The Plug zipped to his hand. He suckled on the end of it before screwing it into Draco’s overflowing hole. It fit perfectly, almost like magic.


End file.
